Encontrando a lo que amé
by Chikaru Himemiya
Summary: Rin ha muerto. Sesshomaru jamás podrá perdonarse ni quiere hacerlo. Cuando llega un pueblo ve a una mujer que se lleva bien con su dragón A-Un ¡Algo que sólo Rin lo lograba! ¿Quién es esta misteriosa mujer?
1. La aldea y una muchacha

_La aldea y la muchacha._

"_Rin ha muerto"_

Sesshomaru miró el cielo, había sido ¿Nueve años? Desde que escuchó esa frase, todo su mundo se derrumbó y como para echarle más sal a su herida, su corazón le decía esa horrible frase cada vez que podía. Nunca debió dejarla con Kaede, siempre se culpó por ello aunque él la abandonó para "su bien" cuando en realidad era por el suyo.

Tenía miedo de ella. Tessaiga ya no podría revivirla y Rin al ser humana estaba destinada a morir un día, ya sea de una enfermedad o de vejez; y él, Sesshomaru, tenía miedo de encariñarse tanto con ella que cuando llegara ese día no pudiese aguantarlo.

Jaken rarísima vez hablaba de ella porque sabía el dolor que le producía a su amo que era el gran señor de las tierras de oeste, pero para su desgracia no pensaba así A-Un, el dragón-guardián de Rin, que se negaba a comer a menos que Jaken le hablara de ella y aún así a duras penas.

Rin…Rin…Rin…Rin…Sesshomaru miró el camino que se abría ante él, pero aún así su corazón y alma seguían gritando su nombre: Rin...Rin…Rin...Rin…Rin… ¡Rin!

-Mi señor.-dijo de repente Jaken.

-….-Sesshomaru no respondió como era usual.

-Mire.-indicó Jaken con su báculo.

Sesshomaru fijo su vista donde Jaken quería que viera.

Se trataba de una niña de entre siete y diez años de edad. Eso no hubiese sido raro de no ser que un youkai que estaba a su lado, estaba desesperado. Eso atrajo la atención del "gran señor" y se acercó para ver aún más, la niña estaba herida al parecer se había torcido el pie y aunque trataba de contener el dolor, lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

-¡Señor! ¡Por favor ayúdenos!- pidió el niño youkai desesperado.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Jaken curioso mirándole la escena (Generalmente los hubiera reñido, pero la niña tenía el cabello negro lo que le recordaba a Rin)

-Estaba caminando y me tropecé con una piedra.- dijo la niña tratando de no llorar.- tenemos que apurarnos a volver a la aldea…

-Jaken, llama a A-Un.-ordenó Sesshomaru.

-¿A-Un? Preguntaron los niños desconcertados.

-¡Es un dragón, mocosos!-les gritó muy molestó Jaken apresurándose, pero mientras lo hacía se preguntó por qué la niña humana no parecía sorprendida de verlos.

Los niños miraron a Sesshomaru desconcertados, pero no por mucho pues el niño de inmediato le puso un poco de agua que tenía al pie de la niña.

"La humana no está asustada de mí y su amigo es un youkai, eso sólo puede significar dos cosas, fue criada por un youkai (muy poco probable) o pertenece a las tierras del sur" pensó Sesshomaru mirando con atención el cabello negro de la muchacha, tenía los ojos verdes y una mirada de dolor.

Jaken trajo a A-Un, que de mal humor, prestó su montura para llevar a la niña que se mostraba muy agradecida al igual que el niño youkai.

-Ustedes- preguntó Sesshomaru- ¿Dónde viven?

-En la aldea de Soushakin-dijo el niño mirándolo de reojo.

-Es una aldea de las tierras del sur.-replicó la niña con suficiencia.

-¿Las tierras del sur?-preguntó Jaken perplejo.

-¿No lo sabes?-le preguntó el niño sorprendido.- Hay cuatro territorios de youkai: El Norte, Este, Oeste y Sur.

-Eso ya lo…-una patada interrumpió lo que el pequeño youkai verde trataba de decir.

-Cada uno de ellos tiene su señor, generalmente los señores llevan matando a cualquier ser humano que toque sus tierras, pero la del Sur es distinta.-dijo la niña muy seria.

-El gran señor de las tierras del Sur no solamente se lleva bien con los seres humanos sino que su primera y última esposa fue una humana, y no conforme con ello, escogió una que hizo estallar la ira de muchos youkai.-comentó el niño.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jaken extrañado.

-Su esposa era una sacerdotisa exterminadora de youkai.-dijo alegremente la niña mirando con curiosidad el cuello del dragón, pero una mirada severa del niño le hizo entender que hablaron demasiado.

En silencio, un silencio incómodo e insoportable, pero para suerte de ambos grupos, llegaron a una aldea aunque había un camino que según decía llevaba al castillo del señor Seijo el supremo señor de las tierras del Sur.

Muchos de los aldeanos eran humanos, youkai e inclusive hanyou, se alegraron de verlos, parece que estaba recogiendo hierbas para una enfermedad que tenía el jefe de la aldea y querían volver temprano, pero ocurrió el incidente de la pequeña que los retrasó.

Sesshomaru, Jaken y A-Un fueron recibidos con éxtasis, alegría y gratitud, insistieron en que se quedaran para un pequeño banquete en agradecimiento. Jaken estaba muy confundido; A-Un, muy molesto y sólo Sesshomaru no mostraba rastro de emoción alguna en su rostro, había oído que en las tierras del Sur los seres humanos eran tratados como iguales e incluso eran tomados bajo protección del señor.

Jaken estaba muy contento, necesitaba un poco de diversión para olvidarse de Rin que esa mocosa le había hecho recuerdo. A-Un, molesto por tanto ruido se fue a una de las praderas. A Jaken le encantó la comida y le instó a su señor a probar el Sake, Sesshomaru le dio una mirada asesina aunque le hizo caso porque necesitaba calmar el sufrimiento en su alma después de recordar tantas cosas de Rin.

Jaken tenía razón en sugerir el Sake que estaba exquisito a Sesshomaru le gustó, pero como de costumbre no dijo nada. Miraba a la gente, su convivencia entre ellos, cómo se divertían, pero lo que le perturbó fue la entrada del líder con su mujer.

El hombre era humano y debía estar entre sus setenta años de edad. Eso no era nada extraño, lo extraño era su mujer.

Era una youkai.

Debía ser del agua, tenía escamas por todo cuerpo, sus ojos azules junto con su cabello verde-alga, la mirada serena, pero triste y llena de preocupación.

-Cariño.-dijo ella muy ansiosa.

-No te preocupes amor, estaré viejo, pero no tanto como para disfrutar de una buena fiesta.- bromeó el hombre con cariño, llevaba bastón.

-¡Líder! -Gritó uno de los hanyou.- he aquí ¡el youkai que salvó a los mocosos!

-¿Es usted el líder?-preguntó Sesshomaru con voz fría.

-Sí, lo soy, uno esperaría que uno de los youkai o hanyou fuera el líder ¿No?-le preguntó con sorna el hombre sentándose a su lado, su mujer le trajo un poco de sake.- mi amor, qué haría sin ti-le dijo con ternura y bebió un sorbo.

-…-Sesshomaru tenía curiosidad sobre la relación del hombre con la youkai.

-Sólo porque estoy al borde de la muerte no significa que no sea posesivo con mi mujer señor.-le replicó el líder a su silencio sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru.- aunque no parece ser el hombre interesado solamente en la apariencia.

-… ¿No es doloroso?-preguntó Sesshomaru con su voz fría.

-¿Doloroso?-preguntó el humano con expresión confundida.

-Usted morirá en cualquier momento y ella quedará sola ¿No es doloroso saber que la dejará sola durante mucho tiempo?-le volvió a preguntar Sesshomaru mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre lo miró entendiendo lo que él quería decir, pero se quedó pensativo pues no podía darle cualquier respuesta sacada a la cualquiera. Tomó el Sake que le quedaba y su mujer volvió a darle más. Entonces la miró y le vino la respuesta.

-Señor, **yo** la dejaré, pero eso no significa que estará sola.-le repuso él.

-….

-Yo voy a morir, pero mis hijos y mis nietos la harán compañía.- replicó el líder con un extraño brillo en los ojos.- Cuando hace una semana me encontraba tan mal que pensé que iba a morir. Mi mujer lloraba a cantaros, me sentía mal ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Le pregunté entonces si se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo.

-¿Y cuál fue la respuesta?-preguntó Sesshomaru muy interesado.

-Que no se arrepentía de nada dijo más bien que se hubiese arrepentido de por vida si no hubiese estado conmigo.-le contestó el líder tomando su Sake tranquilo.- Todos tenemos esa persona especial ¿No? La que amamos hasta perder la razón.

Fue demasiado para Sesshomaru que de inmediato se levantó para ir a buscar a A-Un aunque en realidad no soportaba estar ahí con una felicidad que era incapaz de compartir porque la persona que quería no estaba ahí.

Salió a paso lento de la choza para que no se notara que estaba desesperado por salir de ahí. Rin…Rin…Rin… otra vez su alma volvía a gritar su nombre ¡Maldito sea el día en que la dejó con Kaede! Su alma no hacía otra cosa que gritar y suplicar por ella.

Encontró a A-Un entre las praderas como supuso, pero para su sorpresa el youkai estaba de buen humor incluso muy contento. Sesshomaru pudo ver la silueta de una persona, más concretamente una mujer aunque llevaba una especie de capa que le tapaba parte de la cara que le acariciaba el cuello del dragón. Se acercó en silencio para no interrumpirlos y escuchó estas palabras:

-A-Un, ha pasado tanto tiempo, nueve años exacto desde que la última vez que te vi ¿No?-le dijo con cariño la mujer mientras que el dragón asentía con la cabeza.- me pregunto cómo estarán todos, especialmente tu señor.

Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil, la voz sonaba suave y firme, pero cuando dijo señor pudo oír la ternura en esa palabra como si la persona que estaba acariciando a A-Un tuviera gratos recuerdos de esa persona. Él seguía mirando con atención los movimientos de esa persona, A-Un estaba muy, pero muy contento de ser acariciado. La mujer miró con una extraña sonrisa en que mezclaba la melancolía y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

A-Un rozó su cabeza con el pecho de la mujer como pidiendo más caricias y ella soltó una risa suave y siguió acariciándolo aun más; a Sesshomaru le gustaba la escena aunque sentía curiosidad por saber de la mujer no interrumpió, pero todo acabó cuando la odiosa voz de Jaken rompió el silencio llamando por A-Un y Sesshomaru.

La mujer suspiró de satisfacción al escuchar la voz de Jaken y también había alivio en ese tono de voz.

Nos vemos A-Un de lo contrario, tu señor, Sesshomaru-sama me encontrará y eso algo que no deseo.-dijo muy seria, pero el dragón no parecía hacerle caso en lo absoluto porque agarró el kimono con sus dientes como pidiéndole que no le hiciera.- A-Un sabes que no debo estar aquí, por favor ve.-dijo con tristeza la mujer.

Sesshomaru escuchó la última parte con atención: "No debo estar aquí" ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Quién era esa mujer que parecía conocerlo?


	2. Capítulo 2 Una sugerencia desagradable

_2. Una muchacha y una sugerencia desagradable._

"_No debo estar aquí"_

Sesshomaru miró a la mujer que tristemente se alejaba de A-Un…

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó fríamente al final, la curiosidad pudo más que su control.

-…..-la mujer paró, aparentemente sorprendida de escucharlo, pero se recuperó casi al instante y dándose la vuelta, pero sin sacarse el velo que le cubría parte de la cara.- Sólo una humilde habitante de las tierras del sur, Sesshomaru-sama.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Sesshomaru, esta vez serio.

- No vivo aquí oh señor de las tierras del oeste, vivo más cerca de la capital donde se sabe quiénes son los cuatro principales señores de las tierras, Sesshomaru-sama.-explicó la mujer, su voz sonaba serena aunque firme como una roca.- por lo tanto no es raro que no sepa quién es usted Sesshomaru-sama.

-…. ¿Cómo….

-¿Cómo sé de A-Un? Como dije se sabe sobre los señores de las tierras y el del oeste, aparte de llamarse Sesshomaru lleva consigo a dos sirvientes -siempre con él, un dragón de dos cabeza llamado A-Un y un youkai pequeño llamado Jaken.-replicó la mujer preocupada.-perdóneme Sesshomaru-sama, pero me temo que deberá disculpar mi falta de cortesía, debo retirarme me esperan.

-Eso puede esperar.-dijo Sesshomaru autoritario.

-Me temo que no.- dijo la mujer y Sesshomaru pudo ver el avisto de una sonrisa.-Sesshomaru-sama al igual que usted tiene obligaciones yo también las tengo y sería una falta de respeto de mi parte ignorarlas.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido nunca había conocido a alguien y mucho menos a una humana (sí el olor le dijo que era humana) que lo retara sabiendo quién era él.

-¿Crees poder desobedecerme?

- Mi padre decía que los hombres más poderosos son aquellos que se hacen respetar de sólo ser vistos, los débiles son aquellos que necesitan usar la violencia.- respondió la mujer sorprendiendo aún más a Sesshomaru.- Usted parece ser de la primera categoría Sesshomaru-sama, pero no puedo ignorar mis obligaciones no importan cuales sean mis deseos o qué profundos sean.- esto último lo dijo como para sí misma.

-…..-Sesshomaru la miró y fue en ese instante en que ambos escucharon el llamado de un cuerno.

-¡Me llaman!-dijo la mujer más preocupada y se fue con movimientos muy elegantes, aunque claramente corría.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirándola, esa manera de correr le resultaba muy familiar en ese momento se dio cuenta que la mujer no llevaba medias ni zapatos. Algo que le resultó muy extraño, ya que la mujer llevaba un kimono de muy buena calidad en realidad era muy probable que la tela fuera de la mejor calidad y el tinte rojo fuera muy bueno. El manto no estaba hecho con ninguna tela normal sino era de las ratas de fuego, del mismo material que estaba hecho el traje de su hermano menor Inuyasha.

La mujer corría, se sentía impresionada nunca pensó que podría ver a Sesshomaru una vez más sin que le flaquearan las rodillas; su padre había hecho un buen trabajo al educarla. Padre ¡Querido papa! Pensó entonces para ella, no había duda que fue un excelente padre y papa, había sabido mezclar el cariño con la educación. Gracias a eso, parte de su infancia y adolescencia fue muy feliz.

-Señorita ¡Finalmente llega!-se quejó una mujer vestida de un kimono blanco y manchas moradas con su abanico, parecía muy molesta, sin embargo en el instante en que vio lágrimas en los ojos de Rin, cambió de actitud rápidamente.- ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Si algún desgraciado te hizo daño, yo, Kirei la guardiana del agua, lo mandaré al infierno con mis propias manos!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó la muchacha del kimono rojo, no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-¡Estás llorando!-le reprocho Kirei.

La muchacha se tocó la mejilla y sintió su lágrima deslizándose sobre su dedo, pero entonces para desconcierto de Kirei, sonrió con una de esas sonrisas tan dulces y llenas de felicidad que nadie que no fuera el señor que la había criado podría entenderla.

-Es una lágrima de felicidad.-le explicó la muchacha.- aquellas que deben ser valoradas mucho más que una sonrisa de añoranza, pues cuando lloramos de felicidad dejamos ir también la tristeza acompañada.

-….Realmente eres la hija de ese hombre.-suspiró molesta Kirei.

La muchacha se subió al carruaje que le estaban preparando, miró por donde estaba ese hombre, ella juraba y juraba que probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería ¡Qué lástima que no le dijo todo lo que quiso decirle!

-Sayonara… Sesshomaru-sama

El señor de las tierras del oeste miraba por donde la mujer corría aunque sintió deseos de perseguirla no lo hizo por dos razones, la primera era que su orgullo jamás le permitiría seguir a una mujer y la segunda el cuerno que escuchó pertenecía a la familia del señor del Sur, o sea que la mujer estaba relacionados con ellos.

¿Se habría casado el tercero? Eso era imposible, él, Sesshomaru se habría enterado si Inue, el tercer hijo de Kenji y hermano menor de Senjio, se habría casado. No hubo noticias ni siquiera rumores de que poseía una amante, además el hanyou era famoso por su frase de: "Tocaré a la mujer que sea mi esposa y haré de mi esposa la única mujer que ame por la eternidad"

Lo averiguaría…

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!-gritó agotado Jaken, acercándose a él a duras penas y con una botella de sake.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con una voz más fría que el hielo, Jaken se asustó y se preguntó de inmediato qué había hecho mal para que su señor se enojara con él.

- El líder me pidió que le entregara esto.- le entregó la botella de sake con una nota inscrita que decía: "El mejor que poseemos, disfrútelo".- Dijo que parecía que usted ya se estaba por ir y no deseab…

-¿Dónde está ese hombre?-preguntó Sesshomaru cortante.

-Sigue en el banquete, Sesshomaru-sama.-dijo desconcertado Jaken.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia la cabaña donde se seguían oyendo risas, pero no tan fuertes e incluso sonaban ronquidos. Entró justo para ver que el líder estaba a punto de retirarse aunque éste se sorprendió de verlo no dijo nada en específico, sino preguntó con voz ronca:

-¿Se le ofrece algo extranjero?

-Sí, deseo saber algo.-replicó Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Jaken.

- ¿Qué es?-preguntó cansado el hombre.

-¿Hay alguna nueva mujer en la familia de Senjio?- preguntó muy serio.

La mirada del hombre cambió. Un segundo antes estaba tranquilo y agotado, ahora estaba atento y desconfiado del youkai que le hacía una pregunta que probablemente no debió hacer.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-preguntó antes para asegurarse que no fuese un enemigo.

-Me encontré con una mujer que reaccionó con el cuerno del Sur.-repuso Sesshomaru.- lo cual no sería nada raro de no ser que esa mujer parecía conocerme, pero yo no la conozco.

-¿Habló con ella?-preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

-Sí.

El líder le miró extrañado, entonces para estupor de Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y conversó en voz muy baja con su mujer que también le respondía, parecían estar meditando hasta que el hombre se volvió para decirle esto:

Lamento decirle que yo no estoy en condiciones de decirle lo que usted desea saber.-replicó el hombre muy serio y agregó rápidamente al ver que Jaken abría la boca para quejarse.- sin embargo, si realmente desea saber quién es esa mujer y si realmente pertenece a la familia del Señor le aconsejo que vaya a la capital.

A la capital donde Senjio residía y gobernaba desde ahí. Se llevaba bien con él a pesar de ser un hanyou, Senjio tenía más sangre youkai y a simple vista e incluso su aroma no delataba que tenía un poco de sangre humana incluso llegaran a batallar juntos y era justo de decir que el hanyou le había derrotado algunas veces.

Sesshomaru reflexionó, ir a ver a Senjio tenía sentido, pero ir a la capital significa ver al detestable de Inue que era parecido a su hermano Inuyasha en el sentido de la apariencia porque de actitudes… en ese sentido, lo que sentía por Inue podría compararse que lo que sentía por Inuyasha era amor de hermano mayor sobre protector hasta el final de los días.

Sí, detestaba… no odiaba…no tampoco era la palabra correcta de definir su sentimiento por Inue ya que de sólo ver al desgraciado de Inue sentía deseos de aniquilarlo. Inue era un hanyou muy extraño, era alguien feliz, que cuando algo le parecía divertido empezaba a reírse al grado que parecía que iba a morirse de eso de risa.

Aún recordaba la última vez que visitó a Senjio fue mucho antes que conociera a Rin… ¡Maldita sea no había podido tener ni dos minutos de reflexión sin volver a mencionarla en su mente! Pero volviendo al tema cuando tuvo una conversación con Senjio.

-Voy a buscar a Tenseiga

-¿No es la espada que tu padre le dejó a Inuyasha?-preguntó Senjio confuso.

-Sí lo es, pero él no la merece.-replicó Sesshomaru frío.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso porque es un hanyou?-le preguntó Senjio.

-No, porque es una criatura débil que se deja ganar por amor.-repuso Sesshomaru.

En ese instante en todo lugar se escuchó las carcajadas estridentes de un hombre. Cuando ambos youkai fueron a ver, encontraron a Inue en el suelo muriéndose de risa.

-¡No! ¡Por...ajajajaj….favor…jajajaj! ¡Pie…ajaja…dad!-carcajeaba Inue, en el suelo (Nota de la autora: para darse una mejor idea de la imagen lean el manga Kuroshitsuji, cuando el undertaker se ríe).-jajajajajaja.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso Inue?-preguntó severo Senjio.

-¡ ….eno….jajajaja.v…!-parecía a punto de atragantarse.

-Termina de reírte y luego me avisas-dijo Senjio muy serio.

Inue estuvo así durante tres minutos más. Cuando finalmente se calmó…

-Sesshomaru ¡Eres un payaso! Eso paso Onii-sama.-le dijo Inue muy serio.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Sesshomaru muy molesto.

-¿El amor nos hace débiles? ¡Ja! ¡No he escuchado mejor broma desde que Inu-Taisho empezó a cortejar a Izayoi-san! ¡Los incidentes que cometía en su intento de enamorarla!-Inue se recostó en un pared, todavía temblando de las risas que le había provocado Sesshomaru.- Ah… la vida sin una buena risa y susto no vale la pena.

-El amor nos hace débiles.-replicó Sesshomaru.- Mi padre murió por proteger a… esa mujer.- por poco dice _humana_, algo que hubiera ofendido a ambos ya que su madre era humana y fue excelente en su rol de madre.

-¿Y? ¡Murió feliz, viejo! ¡Que no daría yo por tener una buena muerte como esa!-replicó Inue serio.- ¿Qué somos si no tenemos lo que realmente importa? ¿Qué es la belleza sin el sentimiento de debilidad? Amigo mío ¡Las flores de Sakura son perfectas y aún así son más frágiles que la pluma misma!-suspiró Inue imitando el baile de las flores.

-La debilidad es fatal, nos hace débiles, fáciles presas del dolor.-replicó él fríamente.

-Bienvenido a la tierra del Sol donde sin importar lo que eres, mientras seas ¡Sufres! ¿O es que el gran Sesshomaru le teme al dolor?-dijo burlonamente.- Bien, Onii-sama al menos que quieras decirme algo, yo, vuestro fiel hermano se retirará a menos ¿Qué me ofrezcas morirme de risa por la causa de este? ¡Esa sí sería una placentera muerte!-rió Inue mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Por razones como esa; odiaba a Inue al grado de querer asesinarlo ni bien lo veía o mejor dicho el sólo hecho de que alguien pronunciara su nombre le daba disgusto. Odiaba a Inue tanto como extraña a Rin… ¡¿Era tan incapaz de sacársela de sus pensamientos aunque fuese sólo un segundo?!

-No parece tan mala idea, hace tiempo que no visito a Senjio.-replicó fríamente Sesshomaru sorprendiendo al líder.

-¿Cono a Senjio-sama?-preguntó el humano sorprendido.

-Sí, lo conozco…

En ese caso-interrumpió la youkai con voz temblorosa, pero fuerte.- ¿Le importaría llevar algunos regalos al gran señor Senjio? De paso tendrá una excusa para poder entrar en los dominios reales.

Sesshomaru la miró y asintió, salió y le encomendó a Jaken que se encargara de todo.

Iría a ver a Senjio, un ser que respetaba y a… Inue, un ser que despreciaba.


	3. Paz de alguien que odias

_3. Paz de alguien que odias._

Las lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas mientras Inue sonreía suavemente.

La muchacha con la cual Sesshomaru se había encontrado se ubicaba ahora en el palacio de Senjio, de su boca no salía ningún gemido o llanto escandaloso como Kirei solía llamarlo, pero sí caían lágrimas sin parar de sus ojos.

-Mi niña no llores ¡Todos morimos!-exclamó Inue con una sonrisa, aún en sus últimos momentos tenía ganas de parlotear.- Deberías sentirte agradecida que yo muera antes que tú.

-¿Cómo puedo alegrarme de algo así, padre?-preguntó ella amargada.

-Generalmente los padres mueren antes que los hijos, pero tú al ser humana y yo al ser hanyou, había una alta probabilidad que fuera al revés. Felizmente no te veré morir y tú como toda buena hija me enterrarás.-replicó Inue sereno y feliz de que algo tan natural se cumpla en casos bizarros como este.

La muchacha no dijo nada, siguió agarrando la mano de su padre, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Su padre había sido la fuerza de que no cayera en la depresión, que fuera capaz de volver a sonreír, de volver a sentir placeres tan simples como pasear por la pradera, pero lo más importante su padre había la persona que le había enseñado a amar sin ningún temor o arrepentimiento alguno.

Y ahora el mundo se lo quitaba ¿Por qué era tan cruel, el mundo?

-El mundo es por lo que es.-recitó Inue acariciando la cabeza de su amada hija.

Sesshomaru miró la capital, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Las casas estaban más separadas, había dos pequeños edificios que no reconocía, pero lo que siempre seguía ahí sin cambiar era el palacio de Senjio. El palacio de los señores de Sur era diferente al de los otros que eran castillos, el palacio era más como un templo gigante, que parecía no tener fin, sin contar sus jardines y un lago donde se criaban peces dorados.

Los aldeanos miraron a Sesshomaru con sorpresa y miedo. Sabían que era el señor del oeste, pero los señores de las otras tierras no venían al menos que fueran reuniones que siempre eran mencionadas a los aldeanos con anticipación, al menos que se tratara de una reunión importante o una batalla.

-¿Qué desea, oh, gran señor del oeste?-preguntó el guardia asustado de esa criatura que sabía que era diez mil veces más fuerte que él.

-Sesshomaru-sama ha venido a ver al gran señor de las tierras del sur.- explicó Jaken.- Y en su generosidad, ha venido a entregar un pedido que una de las aldeas le rogó que trajera.

….-el guardia miró el contenido de la carga y al ver el sello real maldijo en voz baja, no tenía más remedio que dejarlos pasar.

Jaken miraba todo muy sorprendido, realmente era un palacio muy extraño donde humanos y youkai convivían sirviendo al señor del Sur que era un youkai estricto, pero justo.

Sesshomaru percibió más aromas que antes, evidentemente Senjio había contratado a más sirvientes, entonces justo en la puerta principal apareció una niña.

-Sesshomaru, bienvenido no te he vuelto desde que dijiste que ibas a buscar a la espada Tenseiga.-dijo con voz suave.

-¡Niña insolente! ¡Cómo…-una patada de Sesshomaru hizo callar al demonio verde.

-En efecto ha pasado un tiempo que incluso para nosotros pueda definirse como un largo tiempo.-respondió Sesshomaru.- Sin embargo he venido a ver a Senjio ¿Está aquí?

-Tienes suerte de que sí como de costumbre siempre apareces sin avisar antes.-replicó la niña.- ¿Es este tu sirviente Jaken?

-Sí, lo es Izanami.- repuso Sesshomaru fríamente.

-¡Onee-sama!-se escuchó una voz femenina acercándose.- ¡Onee-sama! ¡No desaparezcas así! ¡Mira que I….-la dueña de esa voz se cortó al ver a Sesshomaru, se la veía atónita.-¿Sesshomaru, eres…?

-¡Insol….-Jaken volvió a ser pateado por su amo que le dio una mirada de advertencia.

¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogó la mujer sorprendida de ver a Sesshomaru.

-Vino a visitar a Onii-sama.- contestó la niña con una sonrisa.

-Oh….. pero Sesshomaru ver a Aniki, también tendrás que verte con Onii-sama.-replicó la muchacha confundida.

-Hay algo que quiero saber.

Luego de eso, Izanami replicó que por favor esperaran en el salón que ella avisaría a Senjio que estaba aquí.

-Jaken.

-¿Sí, mi señor?-preguntó asustado Jaken.

-El anterior señor del sur era el hermano mayor de mi madre.-explicó Sesshomaru y Jaken sorprendido se concentró en darle toda la atención del mundo, estaba seguro que no habría otra oportunidad u ocasión en la que su amo explicara algo sin que le hubiesen pedido.-se llamaba Kenji y se casó con una humana, todo eso es cierto, tuvo cuatro hijos.

-¿Entonces yo…?-Jaken empezó a darse cuenta y aterrorizarse.

-Así es, primero viene Senjio que es el primogénito, lzanami que es la segunda, el tercero, Inue.- al decir este último nombre, Sesshomaru tuvo una mirada llena de desprecio que asustó a Jaken.- y la cuarta es la muchacha que viste se llama Shinju. No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas cosas.

-¡Sí amo!

Ni bien Jaken terminó de decir eso apareció en el umbral Senjio.

Era de la misma estatura que Sesshomaru, su cabello largo del color blanco con tonos azules y los ojos del mismo color ámbar que el señor del oeste.

-Sesshomaru no te esperábamos.- dijo este con una voz clara y tranquila.

-En efecto Senjio simplemente paseaba por una tribu y se me ocurrió visitarte.-contestó Sesshomaru.

-Viniste en el momento indicado entonces.-le repuso Senjio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Sesshomaru buscando con la mirada a Inue.

-Inue está enfermo.-le informo Senjio sin ningún rastro de emoción –ya no se mueve tanto como antes, está más quieto.

Eso último no lo pudo creer. ¿Inue, quieto? Era como imaginarse a vivir sin la añoranza de Rin, como de costumbre no puede sacársela de sus pensamientos.

-Mis condolencias.-dijo Sesshomaru frío.

-¡Ha! ¿¡De vos?! ¡Sesshomaru, el día en que lamentes mi muerte será el día en que te enamores de una humana!-se escuchó una odiosa risa.

-…. ¿No era que estabas enfermo?-preguntó con molestia Sesshomaru.

-Cuando supe que el señor del oeste vino a visitar a Onii-sama sabiendo que me encontraría.-dijo Inue con una gran sonrisa, pero se apoyó sobre una pared para alarma de Shinju que estaba a su lado muy preocupada.- tuve miedo que tú, Sesshomaru te sintieras decepcionado de mí al ver que no venía a verte por lo tanto hice el esfuerzo de venir ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

-Muy considerado de tu parte.- gruñó Senjio.- sabiendo que a duras penas puedes moverte.

-Admítanoslo Onii-sama, estar quieto nunca ha sido mi fuerte…. Como el señor de acá que parece invulnerable cuando es vulnerable.-dijo burlonamente mientras hacía una reverencia.

Jaken entendió el por qué la mirada de desprecio de su señor cuando pronunció el nombre de Inue. El youkai era…. Insoportable, pero parecía un youkai bueno. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el youkai que al igual que su hermano poseía los ojos de color ambar, pero en vez que transmitieran miedo, transmitían paz, amor, tranquilidad, felicidad y ternura. Este youkai sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y le ofreció uno al youkai.

-¿Quieres?

-Ah…..-Jaken no supo qué hacer.

-No está envenenado, me parece de mal gusto hacer eso.-replicó el hanyou y le metió a la boca, Jaken casi se atragantó, pero no odio al hanyou porque le gustó el caramelo.- ser sirviente de Sesshomaru es mucha cosa, tienes todo mi respeto.

-¿Me estás insultando?-preguntó Sesshomaru muy molesto.

-¿A través de indirectas? Por supuesto que no, si quiero insultarte te lo digo en la cara.-repuso Inue ofendido de tal cosa.

- ¿Se supone que es eso un cumplido?-preguntó Senjio extrañado.

-Por supuesto hermano, no insulto a muchos en su cara, no los considero dignos.-replicó Inue mirándolo igual de extrañado mientras Shinju que parecía entenderlo todo intentaba ocultar, sin mucho éxito, su risa.

Sesshomaru parecía a punto de estallar, pero trató de controlarse. En ese momento entró una sirvienta con unas botellas, dos vasos y una jarra. Inue le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y sacando de su bolsillo algunas hierbas, las molió con un motero que Shinju tenía y empezó a mezclar el contenido de las hierbas con el líquido de las botellas que al final puso en la jarra.

-Toma este vino.- le presentó con un vaso a Sesshomaru que lo miró sorprendido.- No está envenenado ¿Cuántas veces tengo repetir lo mismo?

-Inue ¿No es tu invención esta sustancia?

-No te preocupes Onii-sama, sé que le gustará a Sesshomaru aunque obviamente no me lo dirá, disfrútalo.-le dijo Inue mostrándole el vaso.

Sesshomaru lo miró dudando, pero al final aceptó porque como Inue dijo que le parecía vulgar envenenar e Inue podía ser detestable e insoportable, pero mentiroso no era.

Lo probó y lo encontró exquisito, había oído que los "brebajes" de Inue eran los mejores, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probarlos. Vio como Inue le ofrecía su hermano un vaso y entonces se tambaleó aunque fue agarrado rápidamente por Shinju.

-Ahora si me disculpan, me retiraré como puedes observar Sesshomaru no me encuentro en las mejores condiciones aunque me hubiese encantando estar contigo.- esta palabra la dijo muy en serio.- Así que los dejo solos.

Sesshomaru miró a Shinju que estaba muy, pero muy preocupada por su hermano y notó que a Senjio tampoco le era indiferente el dolor de su hermano pues estaba atento a cualquier movimiento suyo. Inue como de costumbre sonreía, sin embargo Sesshomaru notó algo extraño la sonrisa de Inue se parecía a la de Rin…

Por primera vez en toda su larga vida deseaba que Inue se quedara ahí, ver la sonrisa de Inue era ver la sonrisa de Rin, esa sonrisa llena de alegría y felicidad como si no hubiese conocido nada malo o impuro en el mundo y sintió un sentimiento que no volvió a sentir desde que Rin estaba viva.

Inue estaba dando pasos cortos con la ayuda de su hermana cuando se sintió jalado para atrás. Sorprendido y a punto de perder el equilibrio, se chocó contra algo que estaba atrás y con la mirada hacia arriba se encontró con el rostro de Sesshomaru.

La imagen que esos dos presentaban era muy extraña. Shinju y Senjio se miraron entre sí muy sorprendidos y extrañados por el comportamiento de Sesshomaru que había agarrado la muñeca de Inue y lo había obligado a quedarse.

-Ah… Sesshomaru si quieres pelear conmigo, la respuesta es un no, mira que es muy repentino para una cita.-trató de bromear Inue sintiendo que lo que quería Sesshomaru era algo muy distinto.

-Quédate.-le dijo o mejor dicho ordenó Sesshomaru.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Inue sorprendido.

-Que te quedes.-le ordenó Sesshomaru una vez más.

Generalmente a cualquier youkai le hubiese indignado recibir una orden de alguien que no era su señor, pero Inue lo miró más sorprendido que antes y encogió los hombros dando a entender que le haría caso.

-Me gustaría que no dieras órdenes en mis dominios, Sesshomaru.-dijo irritado Senjio.

-Perdona Senjio, no volverá a ocurrir.-dijo Sesshomaru aunque dio a entender con la mirada que Inue se quedaría le gustase o no.

-Discúlpenme, pero ¿Sería mucho pedir que me dieran una silla? Estoy a punto de desvanecerme.-pidió Inue agotadísimo.

Ambos señores lo miraron. Inue parecía al borde del colapso, pero cuando notó que ambos youkai lo miraron, sonrió tiernamente y aseguró que no era nada grave.

Sesshomaru se maldecía internamente, nunca pensó que en su intento de tener algo de Rin aunque fuese tan sólo un segundo iba a llegar al extremo de obligar a Inue a estar a su lado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Inue le traía el mismo sentimiento que siempre sintió cada vez que estaba con Rin.

Paz.

Hola a todos! Sé que no he escrito nada en mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba la inspiración, sin embargo he terminado de leer el manga de Inuyasha y me encantó la relación de Sesshomaru y Rin. ¡He encontrado la inspiración que necesitaba! Por cierto, me gustaría que me dijeran qué tal es mi personaje de Inue, un hanyou muy poeta, filosófico y con ganas de reír. También es una persona amable, cariñosa y pacífica (aunque no lo parezca, por lo que provoca a propósito a Sesshomaru). Es un hanyou que tiene ¡Mucho amor! Me pareció que con la frialdad de Sesshomaru se necesitaba un personaje muy opuesto a él (En casi todos los sentidos). Gracias Serena Tsukino Chiba-san por cierto de tu comentario, me parece que te gustará saber el "vínculo" de estos dos en los siguientes capítulos, Vanessa-san la mujer "misteriosa" juega un rol muy importante, gracias Kimy-san (Muchas gracias, la verdad) Karito-san trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y Lisa-san puedo asegurarte que no me olvidaré. ¡Y gracias a todos que hayan leído!


	4. Pelea de quien casarse

_4. Pelea de quien casarse._

Shinju se sentó en el suelo junto con su hermano Inue, la mirada que le daba a Sesshomaru no podía ser más clara. Desconfiaba de él.

Senjio no quería ser desconsiderado con su amigo, pero en realidad también desconfiaba de él ¿Por qué quería que Inue se quedara ahí? Sesshomaru siempre había mostrado desprecio y disgusto cada vez que veía o escuchaba a Inue.

Inue…. Bueno él era el más despreocupado de todos, no mostraba aversión o desconfianza del youkai, sonreía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermana menor Shinju mientras instaba a su hermano mayor que bebiera más vino.

-¿Y bien Sesshomaru? ¿Se puede saber por qué quieres que mi hermano se quede aquí?-la voz de Senjio era rígida.

-Inue hizo su esfuerzo para venir hasta acá, sería descortés de mi parte no apreciarlo.-replicó Sesshomaru era fría.

-Aprecio tu consideración, sin embargo deberías pensar que Inue no está en las condiciones para quedarse aquí.-contestó Senjio, cuya voz se volvía más fría.

-Él mismo dijo que quedarse quieto no era su fuerte, pienso que debe ser una agonía para él estar quieto durante más de una hora.-repuso Sesshomaru.

-¿Oh? ¿Y desde cuando lo que uno quiere es más importante que la salud de uno mismo?-la voz de Senjio era más fría que los glaciares del norte.

Shinju miraba la discusión anonadada mientras que Jaken los miraba sorprendidos. Nunca había visto discutir de ese modo a su amo. Ambos señores se peleaban, pero con cortesía ninguno de los dos se insultaba… todavía, pues sus voces empezaban a alzarse y justo cuando parecían haber llegado al límite…

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Uju! ¡Por favor! ¡jajajajPiedad!-la voz de Inue interrumpió a ambos señores.

Miraron al hanyou que se revolcaba en el suelo muerto de risa ante la escena que estaba contemplado como de costumbre, Inue interrumpía las cosas de la manera menos apropiada, pero la lograba porque ni Shinju ni Jaken se hubiesen atrevido a interrumpirlos.

-¿Cómo puedes reírte en momentos como este Inue?-le reprochó Senjio.

-Bueno, generalmente te enojas conmigo y discutes a gritos, pero es muy raro verte discutiendo con una cortesía rayada en la amabilidad Onii-sama.-respondió Inue todavía temblando de risa.- así que no pude evitarlo y Sesshomaru es raro verlo gesticular más de dos frases. Por lo tanto es un espectáculo agradable.

-…..-Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

No había duda antes consideraba a Inue un bastardo que le encantaría eliminar, pero después de haber conocido a Rin le agradaba Inue, la misma sonrisa y aunque la forma de interrumpir fuera distinta, el sentimiento era igual que cuando Rin interrumpía.

Sesshomaru miró a Inue y éste le dedico una sonrisa de tranquilidad igual que Rin…

¡¿Por qué la muerte tenía que existir?! ¡Si tan sólo no existiera…

-Sesshomaru ¿A qué viniste?-interrumpió Shinju.- Dijiste que tenías que averiguar algo por eso viniste a ver a Onii-sama.

-Mi amo vino a averiguar sobre una mujer que conoció en una de las aldeas y tiene relación con ustedes.-contestó Jaken asustado.

-Me imagino que debe tener alguna característica que te llamo la atención para hacer todo el viaje hasta aquí.- criticó Shinju con la mirada despectiva.

-Era una humana.

Hubo tal silencio que Jaken pensó que todos se habían quedado sin voz, pero eso no era lo que daba miedo, lo que daba más miedo era la mirada seria de Inue. Inue al ser un hanyou alegre, era muy raro encontrarlo muy serio.

-¿Interesa si era una humana Sesshomaru?-preguntó con frialdad.

-Esa mujer parecía conocerme muy bien.-replicó Sesshomaru.

-¿En qué sentido? Si te refieres a que te reconoció, cualquiera de la capital te reconocería.-argumentó Inue mirándolo fijamente.

-A-Un, el dragón de Sesshomaru-sama, no deja que nadie le toque, sin embargo permitió e incluso le rogó a esa mujer para que lo acariciara, muy raro en él.-explicó Jaken.

-….La mujer que viste….-Inue parecía indeciso en decirle, Sesshomaru lo miró, estaba asombrado aunque jamás lo demostraría ¿Inue se había casado?

-Es mi sobrina.-interrumpió Senjio para estupor de Shinju y desconcierto de Jaken.- Hace nueve años, Inue encontró a una niña y desde entonces la ha estado criando como suya. Si tu dragón le pidió que lo acariciara no me parece nada raro, esa niña se hace querer en el momento en que la ves.

Misterio solucionado.

Jaken miró a su señor que parecía pensativo.

-Bueno es eso es todo….

-Ya que tomaste toda la molestia de venir, insisto en que te quedes Sesshomaru ya que Izanami se lamentó de que la última no te recibimos como debimos.-le dijo Senjio.

-Si insistes…

El día estuvo ocupado. Izanami se mostró encantada con la decisión de Sesshomaru y se apresuró a dirigir una cena digna de un emperador. Generalmente Inue le ayudaba en eso, pero este se encontraba muy débil de modo que debió conformarse con preparar uno de sus vinos.

-Sesshomaru, me alegra que hayas decidido compartir ese momento con nosotros.-dijo maravillada Izanami.

-….no era para tanto.-replicó Sesshomaru.

Izanami al igual que los tres era un hanyou, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo dejó de crecer luego de cumplir los diez años y tenía la misma edad que Sesshomaru, congeniaba con ella. Izanami tenía el cuerpo de una niña, pero la serenidad y firmeza de un adulto. Cabello negro… ojos azules tal cual cielo… si hubiese crecido hubiese sido una mujer hermosa… aunque no tanto como Rin.

¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Rin! Sesshomaru apartó unas hebras de cabello de su rostro. Realmente la extrañaba, daría lo que fuera por volver a verla aunque fuese un solo instante…

-Veo que han empezado sin nosotros.-sonó burlona una voz que él conocía.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, Sesshomaru levantó la vista pues quiso saber quiénes eran nosotros.

Vio a Inue agarrado de la misma muchacha que vio….

De repente sintió que le faltaba aire.

Ese día estaba más impresionado por la habilidad de la muchacha que por la muchacha en sí.

Su aroma era una mezcla de rosas, agua y dulces. Olía espléndidamente. Su cabello era negro, pero un negro especial…. Como la noche misma… del mismo color que Rin…...

Su piel era tan blanca y lucía tan suave que sintió deseos de acariciarla, esas manos que usaba para sostener a su padre, eran pequeñas y parecían que un solo rasguño podría destruir esas manos tan delicadas.

Sin embargo el premio mayor era sus labios que eran delgados y rosados, pero del tono de las flores del sakura. Sintió un deseo muy fuerte por besarlos…

-¿Sucede algo Sesshomaru?-preguntó Inue desconcertado ante como miraba ese youkai a su querida hija.

-…Mucho gusto.-dijo Sesshomaru ante la muchacha que inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto, pero no dijo nada parecía muy nerviosa ante la presencia del youkai.

-Bueno hija mía, aparentemente ya sabes quién es este señor.-replicó Inue que con la ayuda de su hija se sentaba e instaba a su hija a hacer lo mismo.- Sesshomaru, es mi deber ¿O honor? Anunciar a toda gente reunida aquí que nosotros, la familia del señor del oeste, estamos muy contentos que hayas aceptados estar con nosotros, no has vuelto a estar aquí desde el casamiento de Onii-sama con Onee-sama.

Jaken por poco escupe su vino. Miró sorprendido a los dos mencionados. Izanami sonreía mientras le servía más vino a Senjio, este mantenía su mirada fija en ella como si quisiera asegurarse que ella estaba ahí que no iba irse. Qué pareja más dispareja pensó Jaken.

-Aprovechando tu estadía, me gustaría que usaras tu influencia para ayudarme en un asunto bastante delicado.-anunció Inue poniendo a todos en guardia.

-¿La influencia de Sesshomaru-sama?-preguntó un confundido Jaken.

-Inue…-la voz de Senjio sonaba amenazante.

-Si quieres castigarme, aceptaré lo que sea sin embargo me niego a obedecer ese último mandato.-replicó Inue muy serio.

-Padre, no es necesario estaré bien.-dijo la muchacha agarrándose de su brazo.

-No está bien, no permitiré que por algo tan vago como tradición arruinarás tu felicidad, eso es algo que no lo consentiré.-pronunció Inue.

-¡Inue!-las palabras salieron como un rugido de Senjio.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Jaken confundido.

-Bueno…-balbuceó Shinju asustada.

-La hija de Inue-sama debe ser dada en matrimonio.-interrumpió una voz femenina, era una mujer con un kimono blanco que sirvió vino en el vaso de Sesshomaru.-sin embargo Inue-sama dice que esa es una aberración y no piensa permitir semejante insulto hacia su persona y su hija.

-¡Es completamente normal, Inue-sama!-gritó un youkai viejo.

-¿Normal? ¿Se supone que es eso un insulto a nuestro padre Tetsu?-preguntó iracundo Inue, Sesshomaru nunca lo había visto tan enojado en su vida.-Mi padre se enamoró y casó con una humana y por cierto ¡Nunca tuvo concubinas o amantes! ¿¡Y ahora queréis meter a mi preciada hija a un destino como ese?! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

En menos de lo que tardó darse cuenta Jaken, hubo una batalla campal oral. Los youkai se enfurecieron en contra de Inue, pero este también tenía sus defensores como Shinju y otros youkai que gritaban.

La muchacha que estaba siendo objeto de discusión, trataba de calmar a su padre sin éxito alguno no había duda que Inue estaba intentando por todos los medios convencer a su hermano que cancelara esa orden.

-¡Senjio-sama, no puede permitir algo así!-gritaba un youkai.

-¡Señor, usted sabe mejor que nadie que tener a una humana que no tenga un vínculo de matrimonio aquí, es suficiente vergüenza para nosotros!

-¡Descarado!-la voz de Shinju se escuchó.- ¡Mi madre vivía con mi padre mucho antes de que se casaran!

-¡Terminaron casándose…

-¡SILENCIO!-La voz de Senjio se dejó oír por todo el lugar.

El silencio fue de inmediato, Inue miraba a su hermano desafiante siempre le había obedecido en todo, pero esto era algo que no iba a permitir por ningún motivo.

-Sesshomaru lamento mucho que te hayas tenido que presenciar esto…

-¿Qué es lo que vosotros queréis hacer realmente?-le preguntó Sesshomaru fríamente.

Senjio le miró sorprendido, Sesshomaru no era el tipo de youkai que se metiera en asuntos ajenos. El señor del oeste sentía que debía pagarle de algún modo a Inue por su compañía y sus regalos.

-No estoy de acuerdo.-suspiró Izanami sorprendiendo a todos.- Sinceramente pienso que deberíamos dejar que la niña de Inue se casara con quien ella desee.

-¡Onee-sama!-suspiró de alegría Shinju.

-Pero las órdenes son ordenes aunque no nos guste ¿Verdad Danna-sama?-le dirigió una sonrisa a su marido.

Silencio de nuevo, todos (a excepción de Jaken) sabían que cuando Izanami se enojaba con Senjio le llamaba Danna, cosa que no le agradaba a Senjio. Se sentía muy extraño cuando Izanami hacía eso.

-Son mis deberes.-replicó Senjio.

-Lo sé Danna-sama.-la sonrisa de Izanami daba miedo.- Los deberes sobrepasaban la felicidad y el futuro de los que aún no han nacido.

-A mí no me mires.-repuso Inue cuando su hermano le miró indignado y enojado.-Onee-sama siempre ha compartido mi opinión de casarse con el que se ama ya que ella misma es un excelente ejemplo.

-…..Tío, lo siento mucho no ten…-la muchacha fue interrumpida por Izanami.

-Ara, no debes preocuparte sobrina, lo que tu tío está intentando decir es que el deber es más importante que los sentimientos mismos o sea…

-Está negando el amor de Onee-sama.-terminó aterrada Shinju.

-¡Antes de que nos desviemos!-gritó Inue viendo la pelea marital que estaba a punto de presenciar.- insisto en que mi hija se case con el hombre que ame y no porque tú se lo digas Onii-sama.

-….Quizás sea buena idea que yo me vaya.-replicó Sesshomaru, no iba a meterse en una pelea que no entendía.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama, no se vaya todavía!-le pidió la muchacha.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta justo cuando el manto-velo de la muchacha cayó al suelo… jamás olvidaría esos ojos.

-Rin….


	5. Pelea de quien casarse Parte II

_4. Pelea de quien casarse parte II._

Podría pasar años, siglos, milenios incluso millones de años pero él, Sesshomaru, jamás olvidaría ese par de ojos color chocolate. Le pertenecían solamente a una persona, una persona, una humana para ser más concretos.

Rin miraba a esos ojos de color ámbar que siempre amó, pero se sentía sorprendida y asombrada de sí misma. Se había jurado que no haría nada para que Sesshomaru la descubriera, habían pasado nueve años al fin y al cabo desde que escuchó a su señor decir las palabras que la hirieron y le hicieron desear la muerte.

"_No quiero volver a verte nunca más"_

Inue se sentía sorprendido y preocupado, sabía que su querida hija Rin tenía sentimientos por Sesshomaru y por eso trató ocultar su presencia de él.

Ahora ya era tarde.

-Rin ¿Qué…

-¡Bien, fue una excelente fiesta y cena!-interrumpió salvajemente Shinju a un Jaken sorprendido.-Gracias por todo, Sesshomaru espero que nos vuelva a visitar pronto, vamos Rin es hora de ir a dormir.

Tomó salvajemente el hombro de su sobrina, la jaló para descubrir que alguien tomó la muñeca de Rin.

-Rin ¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Sesshomaru muy serio.

-Ah…. Yo… bueno…-trató de justificarse Rin.

-¡No necesitas justificarte!-le reprendió Inue levantándose con la ayuda de Kirei.- Sesshomaru, Rin debe irse a dormir así que si tienes algún asunto de que hablar puede esperar a mañana.- con su mano trató de separar a su hija de Sesshomaru, pero éste ni se inmutó más bien empezó a sentir ira.

-Sesshomaru lo que sea que quieras decirle a la muchacha, por favor que sea mañana, Rin necesita descansar.-dijo Senjio en un tono que sonó como una orden.

Sesshomaru miró a Rin fijamente. Rin se sonrojó, nueve años… parecía toda una vida sin él…

La escena que presentaban esos dos era digna de una obra de teatro. Sesshomaru agarrándola de la mano y mirándola fijamente mientras que Rin también lo miraba fijamente, pero su rostro estaba rojo de placer y vergüenza, a los ojos de Inue parecían dos enamorados que no querían separarse todavía.

-¡Suéltala de una buena vez!-gruñó Inue enojado y aterrado, se sentía triste de ver a su hija con Sesshomaru ¿Así se sintió padre cuando vio a su hija irse con alguien aunque ese alguien fuese su propio hijo? Se preguntó a sí mismo.- Sesshomaru al menos que desees tomar la mano de mi hija en matrimonio ¡No la toques tan descaradamente!

Esas palabras parecieron despertar a Rin que de inmediato se separó de él y se apresuró en seguir a Shinju que estaba muda de asombro al ver a un Sesshomaru apegado a una humana.

Sesshomaru sintió que la ira crecía en él. Quería destrozar todo lo que estaba en ese cuarto. Quería reclamar a Inue. Quería ir detrás de Rin. Quería ponerle en contra de una pared. Quería mirar ese par de ojos que transmitían alegría y felicidad de sólo verlo. Quería agarrarla e irse de ahí. Encarcelarla en su castillo para que nunca, pero nunca volviera a irse.

-Sesshomaru, si estás pensando en secuestrar a mi hija ¡Desiste de inmediato!-le gritó Inue haciéndolo volver a la tierra.

-¡Tranquilizate Inue, Sesshomaru-san jamás haría algo así! ¿Verdad Sesshomaru?-dijo Izanami tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

El silencio que se instaló en ellos dio a entender a todos incluyendo a Jaken que sí, sí estaba pensando en secuestrar a Rin e irse con ella.

-¡Pedazo de….

-¡Silencio!-volvió a imponerse Senjio cansado y sorprendido, había escuchado que Rin fue "criada" por Sesshomaru durante tres años, pero no sospechaba que los sentimientos del señor del oeste fueran tan fuertes por ella.-Sesshomaru sé que tienes muchas preguntas…

-¿En serio planeas darle a un imbécil?-preguntó de repente Sesshomaru muy serio.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Senjio confundido.

-La pelea que acaban de tener es para ver quien se casara con Rin ¿No es así? ¿En serio planeas darle a un imbécil cualquiera?

Silencio, ahora sí Inue no iba salvarse de esta pensó Izanami muy asombrada que Sesshomaru se metiera en un asunto tan complejo.

-Son asuntos familiares.-replicó Senjio serio.

-Rin fue mi protegida ¿En serio vas a darle a un cualquiera?-repuso Sesshomaru más frío que lo usual.

-…Sesshomaru, creo que te estás equivocando, yo quiero que Rin se case con el que ame, no con una imposición no importa que tan bueno sea el candidato.- Inue les hizo recordar su demanda a ambos.

-mmmm Yo creo que habría que pensársela muy bien, ¿No te parece Senjio?-preguntó Sesshomaru sarcástico.

La pelea de dos señores y el hermano menor de uno de ellos, era una escena en la cual daba miedo, los youkai no sabían cómo interrumpir semejante pelea y mucho menos Jaken. Kire miraba todo muy aburrida como si supiera cómo iba terminar todo.

-Muy bien, todos a la cama.-interrumpió Izanami muy cansada haciendo sonar sus manos logrando así llamar la atención de todos.- mañana tendremos la discusión tan deseada con la mente y el cuerpo muy relajado descansados ¿Te parece bien Sesshomaru-san?

-…Como quieran.-repuso Sesshomaru.

Su ira lo estaba invadiendo y a pesar que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, el señor del sur y su familia lo sabían porque era idéntico a Senjio en ese sentido de no mostrar emociones en su rostro.

Se le designó una habitación a Sesshomaru en el ala norte, (al principio fue en ala este, pero Inue hizo un escándalo que hizo entender a Sesshomaru que Rin estaba en el ala este) y éste en vez de dormir paseaba por los dominios de Senjio sin ruido alguno.

-Inue, ¿No te parece que fuiste muy obvio?-le preguntó Senjio.

-De nada me hubiese servido fingir ignorancia ahora que conoce su aroma.-suspiró Inue.

Senjio se detuvo, no se había puesto a pensar en "ese" detalle.

-¿Onii-sama?-preguntó extrañado Inue.

-Nada, sucede que estoy muy cansado.

Acogedora.

Sesshomaru estaba en la misma habitación que Rin y la habitación era amplia, linda y acogedora. Era obvio que Inue mimaba y cuidaba con mucho esmero a Rin. Eso le agradó.

La habitación tenía un ropero que abrió cuidadosamente. Tenía varios kimonos, todos de buena calidad y de hermosos colores, las yukatas parecían estar hechas de seda pura, sandalias de buena madera, medias blancas… realmente Inue mimaba a su hija.

Miró en una pared, había un tocador grande donde había maquillaje de la mejor calidad, peines con ornamentos, pero extrañamente muy pocas joyas, en realidad sólo había tres pares de arete, dos peinetas y un collar.

Abrió una de las puertas, para encontrarse con una especie de balcón en la cual la luna podía ser apreciada y se observaba una mesa con dos sillas, evidentemente Rin tomaba té con alguien y con mucha frecuencia.

Ahora quería ver el lugar donde Rin estaba probablemente durmiendo.

Era fácil averiguarlo, había tres tapas de cortinas, la primera capa era azules con estampado de flores dorados, la segunda era de color blanca y la tercera era transparente…

Ahí se encontraba en un futon, una muchacha de unos diecinueve años con el cabello completamente suelto y del color negro noche durmiendo pacíficamente… no, no tan pacíficamente podía ver cómo en sus ojos estaban empapados por lágrimas.

Llorando mientras dormía… tan típico de Rin. ¿Tan típico? ¿Cómo podía afirmar eso? Llevaba nueve años sin verla y el desgraciado de Inue la había criado por lo tanto pudo cambiar de personalidad y de costumbres… pero aún así la sentía igual.

Se sentó en el piso en silencio. Qué largo estaba su cabello, era más largo que el suyo y no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar un poco de su cabello para sentirlo…

Era tan suave, tan agradable de tocarlo… se lo llevó a su nariz y aspiró ese aroma a agua y sakura. Esa esencia probablemente Inue se la conseguía para que oliera así, antes cuando Rin vivía con Sesshomaru, ella olía a flores silvestres y a pasto puro.

La luna le acompañó toda la noche.

Rin abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía extraña y con frío, miró su cabello suelto suspirando, se había olvidado trenzarlo en la noche para evitar que se le enredara mientras dormía, se levantó suavemente y levantó la vista, lo que vio le hizo lanzar un grito.

¡KYYYAAAAAA!

¡Pum! ¡Pum! se escucharon pasos apresurados, se escuchó como la puerta corrediza se abría apresuradamente y las cortinas se abrieron violentamente.

-¡Rin! ¡Hija! ¿¡Qué….

La respuesta estaba ahí mismo.

Un Sesshomaru miraba a Rin a los ojos, mientras ella instintivamente se tapaba con la manta a pesar que no estaba desnuda y le devolvía la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tenían de un hermoso color rojo.

-¡SESSHOMARU! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-estalló de ira Inue.

-Nada importante-repuso Sesshomaru.

¡¿NADA IMPORTANTE?! ¡NO SÉ COMO FUNCIONARÁ TU CABEZA, PERO ESTO PUEDE SER PERJUDICIAL PARA UNA MUCHACHA QUE QUIERA CASARSE ALGÚN DÍA!-Le gritó Inue totalmente ofuscado.

¡Silencio!-gritó una voz masculina.

Era Senjio. Rin lucía avergonzada aparentemente su grito había despertado a todo el mundo, pues él dormía en el ala norte y además podía ver a la servidumbre espiando por la puerta, Inue les dio una mirada asesina que los asustó e hizo volver al trabajo sólo Kirei permanecía ahí impasible.

-¿Qué esperas Ojou-sama? Levantate y date una ducha, así puedo ayudarte a vestirte y arreglarte.-dijo Kire mirándole con reprobación.

-…Eh sí…-se apresuró en obedecerla. Rin se levantó de un saltó y se dirigió a una habitación donde estaba su baño el cual Inue hizo construir especialmente para ella.

-En serio… Sesshomaru-sama no para de causar problemas ¿No?-preguntó cansada Kire, recogiendo la cama de Rin.

-Sesshomaru…-la voz de Inue sonaba amenazante.

-Pensé que Rin había muerto hace nueve años, quería asegurarme que lo que vi era verdad.-explicó Sesshomaru suavemente y hasta dulcemente a sus anfitriones asustándolos.- Pero volviendo al tema principal ¿En serio planeas casarla?

-No quieres dejarme escapar ¿Verdad?-le preguntó Senjio suspirando de resignación.

-Concuerdo con Inue, no debería casarse con un imbécil de por ahí.-dijo suavemente Sesshomaru.-en efecto debería casarse con alguien a quien amase.-estas últimas palabras le dolieron ¿Por qué?- pero ese alguien debe ser incorregible.

-… No lo había visto de ese modo, pero me imagino que tienes razón.-reflexionó Inue.- al fin y al cabo ese alguien será el esposo de mi hija y si se atreve a lastimarla ¡Se enfrentará a mi ira!

-Antes que las emociones nos dominen te digo Sesshomaru lo que le dije a Inue. No puedo, hay varias razones.-replicó Inue.

-¿Qué tal si me explicas las razones más importantes?

-…Número uno: Rin tiene diecinueve años, las mujeres humanas ya están casadas a los catorce y a los quince ya tienen hijos.-Sesshomaru se sorprendió por esa información.- Número dos: Al no ser youkai, no hay probabilidades de que vengan a cortejarla a medida que envejezca. Número tres: Las mujeres humanas deben casarse porque si no se considera de mala suerte y eso está poniendo nerviosos a nuestros súbitos.

-….-eran razones muy buenas que ni siquiera él Sesshomaru podía refutarlas.-Parece que tienes razones bastante contundentes.

-¡No te dejes convencer!-refutó Inue enojado.- ¡Onii-sama no permito esto y no lo haré jamás! ¡Te…

-¡Suficiente Inue! ¡¿No ves que tu negativa está empeorando las cosas?! ¡La verdad es que me duele hacer casar a Rin con alguien que no quiera, pero es que no queda de otra!-le gritó furioso Senjio, siempre perdía los estribos con él e Izanami.- ¡Deberías ayudarme para escoger a alguien digno de ella, en vez de estar peleando por tonterías!

Inue lo miró dándose cuenta que no había forma de salvarse de esta. Su hija estaba destinada a casarse con alguien y a pasar el resto de su vida con él.

-Quiero que tres condiciones se cumplan.-dijo Inue.

-Inue no…

-Onii-sama, permíteme recordarte que Rin no se ha quejado ni una sola vez.-dijo ante la mirada severa de Sesshomaru.-Por lo tanto quiero tres condiciones que más o menos aseguraran su tranquilidad si no su felicidad.

-¿Cuáles son?-preguntó Sesshomaru interesado a su pesar.

-Quien quiera ser el esposo de Rin, primero deberá tener paciencia con ella para llevarla a la cama.-dijo Inue muy serio.-Segundo no la maltratará y Tercera, bajo ninguna circunstancia se le permitirá tener una amante o concubina aún si ella no puede concebir.

-Me parecen razonables.-dijo Izanami apareciendo con un kimono formal.- Así sabremos qué clase de youkai o humanos o hanyou quiera casarse con ella ¿No te parece Onii-sama?

…-Senji parecía muy pensativo.- Me parece que deberíamos poner un precio.

-¿Precio?-preguntó desconcertado Inue ante la mirada sorprendida de Sesshomaru.

-Me refiero a que quien quiera que la tome, si ese ser se atreviese a romper una de las tres condiciones, deberíamos decir el "precio" a pagar.

-Magnífico.-dijo Inue con una sonrisa maligna, cuando se trataba de torturas nadie le ganaba a Senjio o Izanami.-Me parece muy considerado de vuestra parte, hermano…

-A cambio de eso.-dijo Senjio con una extraña sonrisa.-quiero que le expliques a Sesshomaru por qué Rin está aquí.

Genial, explicarle al señor del oeste por qué Rin estaba en los dominios del señor del Sur, era un precio ¡Barato! Inue sonrió con arrogancia para perplejidad de Senjio.

-Bien, querido señor del oeste, voy a explicarte por qué Rin está aquí.-dijo Inue haciendo una burlona reverencia.- Así que ¡Preparate!

**It will continue….**

**Una vez más gracias por su apoyo significa tanto para mí. ^ _^**


	6. Las palabras malditas

_6. Las palabras malditas._

Todo empezó con un "No quiero volver a verte nunca más" Sesshomaru.-dijo Inue.

Sintió como el ambiente se congelaba. Sesshomaru se acordó de aquel día, el mismo del "accidente" en el que dijo esas palabras.

_-¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Sesshomaru-sama!-gritaba Rin llena de emoción._

_-…-él no respondió como de costumbre simplemente la miró con esa mirada vacía de expresiones._

_-Sesshomaru-sama, mire.-Rin le mostró un ramo de tréboles de cuatro hojas._

_-¿Para qué le enseñes esas cosas inútiles a Sesshomaru-sama? Niña tonta-preguntó Jaken molesto recibiendo en respuesta una patada de su amo._

_-Kagome-sama me dijo que estas flores son muy raras y que significaban felicidad, por lo tanto se las ofrezco a usted, Sesshomaru-sama.-ofreció Rin con su sonrisa.-Espero que la felicidad siempre esté con usted._

_-…Tonterías.-repuso Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Jaken.-Solamente puedes desearlo durante tu corta vida no "siempre" Rin._

_-En ese caso, aún si llegara a morir, aún si llegara a terminar en el infierno, mi alma siempre rezará por su felicidad Sesshomaru-sama.-replicó Rin de inmediato sonriendo, pero su sonrisa mostraba seguridad, confianza y sobre todo amor por ese youkai._

_Sesshomaru empezó a inquietarse no sabía por qué, pero le inquietaba la frase: "aún si llegara a terminar en el infierno, mi alma siempre rezará por su felicidad" dio la vuelta caminando muy lentamente mientras Rin y Jaken jugaban entre ellos. O mejor dicho mientras Rin jugaba y Jaken le gritaba un montón de cosas, pero le aguantaba. ¿Acaso Rin no entendía que él, Sesshomaru, no necesitaba felicidad sino sólo fortaleza? Ese sentimiento que no entendía empezó a molestarlo, inquietarlo y a aterrarlo, no lo comprendía; y tampoco estaba seguro de querer entenderlo, sintió miedo, una emoción que él nunca sentía excepto una sola vez cuando no pudo resucitar a Rin la segunda vez que ella murió._

_Llegaran a la cabaña donde vivía Kaede y Kagome en su entrenamiento para llegar a ser una gran "miko", Rin miró con alegría y ternura a Sesshomaru antes de meterse donde la cabaña donde Kaede miró asombrada el collar que Sesshomaru le había regalado a Rin. La cadena estaba hecha de plata pura, pero el dije que era una estrella con pentagrama era de un solo diamante, un hermoso tallado._

_Ese mismo día, Rin y Kaede debían irse a un pueblo lejano a recoger plantas medicinales, Kagome se quedaría en el pueblo para protegerlo junto a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru miró como Kaede subía con Rin a la carroza entonces Rin miró a Sesshomaru, le sonrió y dijo: "¡Sesshomaru-sama que tenga un buen viaje!"_

_Fue en ese instante que lo decidió, supo que si no lo hacía ese momento jamás lo haría y él, Sesshomaru, no se iba dejar a esclavizar por una débil humana._

_-Rin._

_- ¿Sí, Sesshomaru-sama?-preguntó Rin inocente de lo que vendría._

_-No te quiero volver a verte nunca más.-le dijo seriamente._

_La expresión de Rin fue inolvidable, la tristeza tomó lugar en ella. Sus ojos empezaron a acumular lágrimas, pero Sesshomaru no pudo escuchar su llanto porque en ese momento la carroza partió._

_Lo había hecho, nunca más volvería a verla y Rin estaba advertida, pero no supo que el precio por eso sería… su muerte._

-El día en que dije eso, Rin fue con la sacerdotisa a recoger plantas medicinales.-replicó Sesshomaru.

-En efecto, fueron atacadas por un gran youkai que cogió Rin al ver que la anciana tenía poderes espirituales.-complementó Inue.- y tú te enteraste por tu gran oído.

-Sí lo hice.-Sesshomaru no agregó que había ido volando cuando escuchó y vio el desastre; y... no había el menor rastro de Rin.-Seguí al monstruo que…

-Pero llegaste de acuerdo a lo que pude averiguar tarde.-prosiguió Inue.-el youkai logró convencerte que se había comido a la pequeña y tú lleno de ira lo cortaste con tu espada sólo para encontrarte…

-Con el kimono de Rin en sus dientes.-terminó Jaken aterrado que había entrando a la habitación luego de preguntar a la servidumbre si había visto a su amo.

La sangre de Rin en el kimono, y el estómago del youkai no mostraba más que polvo de humanos pues contenía un ácido tan corrosivo que la persona que entraba ahí aunque fuese sólo un segundo terminaba convirtiéndose en polvo puro.

-Sin embargo nunca se te ocurrió seguir la corriente del río.-le acusó Inue iracundo.

Sesshomaru lo miró sin expresión alguna, pero en su interior se sentía perplejo y extrañado ¿El río?

-Rin logró escapar de esa criatura y aunque lo logró terminó cayendo al río donde fue arrastrada donde un traficante de esclavos la encontró y se la recogió pensando que podía venderla.-explicó Inue dejando a Sesshomaru pensando _Rin había logrado escapar, pero ¿Por qué no había vuelto a la aldea?_

-Pensé que la venta de esclavos estaba prohibida aquí.-replicó Sesshomaru con voz fría.

-Lo está.-afirmó Inue ante la mirada atenta de su hermano mayor.- Kirei, mi bella amiga, lo encontró y lo asesinó junto con sus guardaespaldas y como es usual siguió los procedimientos para que los humanos fuesen libres, pero Rin le llamó la atención.

-Era una extraña humana o mejor dicho niña que le tenía más miedo a los humanos que a los youkai.-reanudó la conversación Senjio al ver que a su hermano le faltaba aire.-Así que Kirei la llevó ante a mí y cuando me rehúse a cuidarla, Inue la conoció y decidió criarla no como una sirviente o futura dama de compañía sino como su propia hija.

-Fue un escándalo entre los youkai.-comentó Izanami divertida.- No querían que ni por casualidad pasara lo que había acontecido entre mi padre y mi madre, pero Inue se mantuvo firme y en sus creces; y fue apoyado inmensamente aunque muchos consideraban que fuese causa perdida.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jaken.

-Rin estaba en un estado de depresión, trató de suicidarse varias veces luego que le salvamos.-explicó Inue lleno de ira.-lo que le dijiste lo hirió en lo más profundo. En un principio le ofrecí volver a su propia aldea, pero me dijo que no tenía nada importante ahí, que su amo le había dicho que nunca más quería volver a verla y fue ahí que decidí criarla como mía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Sesshomaru dándole una mirada de reprobación.

-No hay muchos humanos que teman más a su raza que a la raza de los youkai ¿Sabes?-le contestó Inue encogiéndose los hombros.-Con el tiempo me explicó quien era su amo y como le había dado la orden, ella creía que el accidente había sido una bendición porque su amo no tenía que volver a preocuparse de verla.

En el momento en que Inue terminó su explicación, la puerta del baño se abrió lo suficientemente como para que Kirei se encaminase ahí y escuchara muy atenta las palabras de Rin.

-Muy bien, señores, oku-sama.-dijo esto último con una inclinación de cabeza.-ojou-sama necesitaba cambiarse por lo tanto les pediría por favor que se retiraran.

Sesshomaru miró la puerta, salía el aroma de Sakura y agua dulce… quería quedarse ahí por…

-Vámonos antes que el señor este quiera robársela.-dijo malhumorado Inue jalando a Sesshomaru que le siguió no sin antes mirar la puerta.

"_Trató de suicidarse varias veces" _las palabras le hicieron sentir mal y bien al mismo tiempo, no había duda. Rin todavía estaba apegada a él, Sesshomaru, de modo que aunque la abandonase, Rin abandonaría la vida que le había regalado. Sesshomaru se sintió complacido con esa información.

-Gracias a mis esfuerzos, logré que Rin volviese a amar la vida.-susurró "suavemente" Inue mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para arruinarle la paz que sentía. Sesshomaru lo miró imperturbable, pero en su interior estaba enojado así que Rin quería a la vida porque Inue la había criado, ese sentimiento se intensificó mientras pensaba como Inue habría criado a Rin, la había querido, la había protegido, la había enseñado a vivir, a sonreír…

-Ahora que ya sabes sobre eso Sesshomaru.-prosiguió Senjio mirándole muy atentamente.- ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos a escoger al futuro marido de Rin?

Esas palabras hicieron mella en el señor del Oeste, pues su mirada fue tan penetrante que hasta Izanami se asustó, solamente Inue y Senjio se sorprendieron por su mirada mientras que los demás corrían pavoridos a esconderse de su ira.

-¿Por qué estás enojado Sesshomaru?-preguntó Senjio extrañado.

-No estoy enojado, simplemente estaba pensando cómo Rin estará liando este problema, cada vez que había algo que no quería lo decía sin reparo.-explicó Sesshomaru.

-Está de lo más calmada.-dijo Inue viendo si eso lo provocaba.

Funcionó. Sesshomaru sintió que la palabra "ira" era muy pequeña para describir el flujo de emociones que sentía. El hecho que Rin se tomara con tranquilidad el hecho que iba a pertenecer a otro ser viviente que no fuera él, le provocaba nauseas y… dolor, sí esa era la palabra correcta, dolor de saber que Rin ya no estaba a su lado, que ya nunca más sonreiría para él…

-¿Y cuáles son los candidatos?

-Yo creo que tendremos suerte, si aparece uno solo.-replicó Senjio suspirando de resignación.-las condiciones que Inue ha puesto son prácticamente inconcebibles, a este paso Rin quedará soltera…

-Mejor para mí y para ti que guardamos el sagrado precepto de padre de jamás obligar a una chica a casarse en contra de su voluntad.-concluyó Inue mirando de reojo a su hermana que asintió contenta.

Sesshomaru se tranquilizó internamente de escuchar esas palabras, pero aún así no le agradaba la idea de dársela a un completo desconocido y probablemente idiota.

Lo que debió ser un tranquilizador día, terminó convirtiéndose una pesadilla para Senjio.

Cuando propuso las tres condiciones obviamente hubo una discusión que por poco le saca de las casillas a Senjio y terminó…

-¡Senjio-sama, lo que pide es absurdo!

-¿Absurdo? ¡Lo que ustedes piden es absurdo! ¡Mi hermano está siendo compasivo con vosotros!-gritó Inue enfurecido.

-¡Y todo por una insignif…

-¿Perdón? ¿Iba a decir usted insignificante?-se metió de repente Sesshomaru mostrando una mirada severa.

-Sesshomaru-sama por favor no se meta en un asunto que no le incumbe.-recriminó un viejo youkai.

-Antes que Rin viniese aquí, ella era mi protegida decir que es insignificante… ¿O está usted intentando decir que el señor de las tierras del Oeste no merece suficiente atención?-preguntó "inocentemente" Sesshomaru.

Silencio mortal, Shinju e Izanami suspiraban de satisfacción mientras que Inue trataba de no reírse de la cara que estaban poniendo los youkai al oír semejante declaración. Obviamente si Rin era protegida del señor del Oeste entonces tenían que dar mejores postores y condiciones.

-Pero señor, usted debe… es decir su propio padre tenía más de una esposa.-atajó un youkai negro.

-Un error que no estoy dispuesta a permitir dos veces.-replicó suavemente Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué la segunda esposa era humana?-atacó un youkai parecido a un zorro.

-No, porque se casó dos veces así de simple-respondió Sesshomaru dando una mirada asesina.

Nadie osó hablar más y todos tuvieron que aceptar las condiciones de Inue. Este salió a darle la buena noticia a Rin y volvió al rato de mala cara, Sesshomaru se preguntaba por qué el cambio de humor y obtuvo su respuesta casi al instante.

-Rin quiere hablarte, preguntó si podías concederle un poco de tu preciado tiempo.-carraspeó de mal humor.

Sesshomaru lo miró sorprendido, esta vez podías ver la sorpresa claramente descrita en su rostro aunque se compuso rápidamente salió a paso normal en ningún momento necesitó indicaciones pues su olfato le permitió saber donde estaba Rin.

Inue estaba de muy mal humor tanto que sorprendió a Senjio que lo conocía mejor que nadie que le preguntó el por qué estaba así, si todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

-El día en que tengas tu hija y la hayas criado con tu corazón y veas como alguien se la roba, me entenderás.- le repuso Inue entre molesto y triste. De no haber sido por Shinju que apareció, se hubiese caído al suelo.

-Onii-sama.-dijo está muy preocupada.

-Me iría en paz si supiera que Rin acabaría en buenas manos.-suspiró Inue mirando a su hermano mayor que se mostraba entre sorprendido y melancólico.

(K)(K)(K)(K)(K))(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)( K)

Sesshomaru la encontró en el lago rodeado de Sakura, estaba recogiendo unas flores, dio dos pasos…

-Sesshomaru-sama, me alegra que haya venido a verme


	7. La Proposición

_7. La Proposición._

Rin lo miraba y sentía que la vida se le iba en ese mirada, había rezado tanto por la felicidad de su señor, pero no pudo evitar rezar también para verlo aunque fuese sola una, aunque eso le costéasela la vida que le había regalado Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru-sama.-la voz de Rin era tan dulce, agonizante y suplicante, Sesshomaru la miró indiferente pero en su interior sentía tantas emociones que parecía estar ahogándose en ellas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Rin.-le replicó él con voz fría.

-Lo lamento mucho Sesshomaru-sama, sé perfectamente que usted dijo que no quería volver a verme, pero yo… necesitaba decirle lo que tengo que decirle.

Sesshomaru la miró y en su mirada pudo verla la agonía que estaba en Rin, realmente Rin había peleado consigo misma para haber pedido lo que pidió, así que con su mirada le dio el consentimiento.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama, yo….quería darle las gracias por darme la vida!-le dijo sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru que esperaba que le dijera que lo odiaba.-¡Realmente le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí cuando era apenas una niña!

-…-Típico de Rin pensar en los demás antes que en ella misma, Sesshomaru se sentía incómodo, sería tan fácil si ella lo odiara por lo que hizo, pero no, Rin tenía que complicarle la vida de este modo.-Entonces ¿No me odias? ¿Después de lo que te hice ese día? ¿Rin?

-¿Odiarlo?-la mirada de Rin fue muy expresiva, estaba muy perpleja y confundida.- ¿Por qué haría algo así? Mi señor, yo nunca podría odiarlo.

-¿Jamás?-preguntó con cierta sorna Sesshomaru.

Rin lo miró muy desconcertada y entonces le ofreció el ramo que había estado recolectado, Sesshomaru bajó la vista sin interés hasta que vio las flores…

Era un ramo de tréboles de cuatro hojas.

-Aún si llegara a morir.-dijo Rin con voz melancólica.-Aún si mi alma llegará a caer en el infierno, yo siempre rezaré por su felicidad mi señor. Sin importar qué suceda o qué pase en el mundo, usted…seguirá siendo el ser más importante para mí. Por lo tanto siempre rezaré por usted.

Esas palabras le resultaron insoportables y reconfortantes al mismo tiempo. Rin era… muy pura, era como si la oscuridad y la maldad no pudiesen tocarla, impenetrable para esas emociones tan oscuras y pintadas de desagradables sentimientos que el señor del Oeste no soportaba en los humanos y youkai de bajo calibre.

-Lamento mucho haberle desobedecido esta vez Sesshomaru-sama, le prometo que nunca más volverá a suceder.-dijo Rin resuelta y dio una reverencia.-Que la felicidad esté con usted.

Rin dio unos pasos muy largos pasando por Sesshomaru necesitaba alejarse de ahí rápidamente no podía soportar que su señor la viera al borde de las lágrimas quería correr, pero al ser una joven criada en la casa real del reino del Sur, tal comportamiento no estaba permitido.

Sesshomaru la vio a pesar que el cabello de Rin estaba recogido en una especie de moño, unas cuantas hebras se escaparon y rozaron suavemente su rostro, tan suave y tan embriagador…

Rin de repente fue atrapada por una mano muy fuerte que le sostenía el brazo y la obligó a quedarse ahí.

-¿Quién dijo que podías irte?-preguntó Sesshomaru molesto.

-Señor…usted me ordenó…que nunca más debía verlo.-explicó nerviosa Rin por el contacto de él.

-… Si he venido a verte es porque he cambiado de opinión.-replicó Sesshomaru suavemente tratando de controlar su molestia.-Si quieres quedarte aquí, está bien que lo hagas.

Rin lo miró sorprendida y agradecida y casi de inmediato bajó la mirada. No podía permitir que Sesshomaru viera como se sonrojaba de manera casi violenta, estaba tan feliz que su señor le volviera a permitir a su lado. No importaba si fuese una alegría corta, para ella sería el momento más preciado y feliz de toda su existencia.

El perdón.

Sesshomaru le miraba fijamente, Rin levantó la vista y para estupor de este sonrió llena de felicidad, alegría y paz. Sesshomaru posó su mano en la mejilla de Rin. Era tan suave y cálida, sintió que podía quedarse toda una vida sólo haciendo eso.

Rin cerró los ojos ante tal contacto y sujetó suavemente la mano de Sesshomaru con sus dos manos, estaba tan contenta esta vez no importaba nada. _Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama_, su alma recitaba una y otra vez el nombre de su señor.

Sesshomaru le miró, se sentía pleno y en paz, la piel de Rin se había vuelto más suave de lo que alguna vez imaginó, era tan difícil de concebir ya que de niña ya tenía una piel tal suave como la seda misma. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron y él pudo apreciar esa mirada de paz, alegría y ternura que trasmitían ese par de ojos.

-Sesshomaru-sama ya que usted está aquí ¿Podría pedirle algo?

-Dilo.-respondió Sesshomaru sintiendo que de algún modo ese favor iba a arruinarle el día, pero bueno había visto a Rin y era suficiente para él.

-¿Podría asistir a mi boda?

Sesshomaru le miró de inmediato con más frialdad y Rin sonrió, nunca le había asustado esos cambios de humor en su señor, más bien los encontraba divertidos por alguna razón.

-Rin ¿Tanto deseas casarte?-le preguntó fríamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-….¿Entonces por qué…

-No me queda de otra Sesshomaru-sama si por mí fuera, yo quería estar con usted por toda la eternidad.-replicó Rin con un aire melancólico.

Silencio, Rin se dio cuenta que había dicho algo muy comprometedor y se sonrojó esta vez hasta la punta de los cabellos. Para la suerte de ella y mala suerte para Sesshomaru, se escuchó la voz de Kirei llamándola. Rin se excusó y se apresuró a ir donde Kirei le llamaba.

"_Si por mí fuera, yo quería estar con usted por toda la eternidad"_

-Yo también deseo lo mismo Rin.-susurró Sesshomaru.

/K)/K)K/K(/K(/K(

-Muy bien, todo el mundo prepárese para el infierno.-dijo Shinju como una sonrisa o mejor dicho con un simulacro de sonrisa.

-…..-Rin estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, estaba asustada a morir, la idea de pertenecer a alguien que no fuera Sesshomaru le daba nauseas y pavor. "Si tan sólo pudiese morir aquí mismo" pensó con desanimo.

-Lo siento hija mía.-suspiró Inue resignado y preocupado, Rin le miró sin expresión alguna.-realmente quería que te casaras de tu persona favorita, pero ya que no es posible, permíteme al menos escoger una vida sin preocupación.

-Padre, por favor no te sientas mal.-le dijo dulcemente Rin tomando su mano.-De no ser por ti nunca hubiese podido sobrevivir a este mundo, estoy muy agradecida y contenta de ser tu hija, jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente por mi vida.

-…Está bien ser egoísta a veces Rin.-le dijo él muy preocupado y luego con un poco de furia.-Y como si este problema fuese poco, el desgraciado de Sesshomaru no ha vuelto a aparecer desde que le hablaste, simplemente se fue sin decir nada.

Rin miró a su padre sin decirle que eso era lo que más le entristecía era eso, que su señor que era el ser viviente más importante del universo para ella no estaba ahí para ser su consuelo y fortaleza.

"_Mi persona favorita no está aquí y yo que quería verla una vez más"_ suspiró con desánimo. No prestaba atención a la "celebración" que de celebración no tenía ni el tilde, ya que los youkai intentaban alegrar a su tío y a toda la familia, pero estos no sentían la más remota sensación de alegría y los miraban como si quisieran matarlos con la mirada.

Por suerte nadie se daba cuenta que no prestaba atención. Para la ocasión se había puesto un manto negro que le cubría todo su cabello y casi toda su cara, dejando sólo a la vista el mentón, su kimono era digna de una princesa, primero era un yukata de lino, luego su kimono negro igual, pero con hojas rojas que relucían al más mínimo contacto con la luz de sol. Luego estaba una tela suave y del color rojo que cubría parte de su espalda y lo llevaba entre sus dos brazos.

Rin estaba tan ensimismada consigo misma que no notó cuando un youkai entró a la sala callando a todos y que se dirigía a ella sin ningún preámbulo a la audiencia, Rin sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando vio en frente de sus ojos un kimono blanco, levantó la vista sin interés para ver a…

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!-dijo sorprendida y contenta.

-…-Sesshomaru le miró muy serio.-No volverás a separarte de mí jamás.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Rin sin entender.

-¡Señor del Oeste! ¡Por favor no interrumpa esta reunión que es muy importante para ojou-sama!-dijo un youkai de mal humor, finalmente iba deshacer de esa mocosa que odió desde el primer día que vio.

-He venido a reclamar lo que es mío.-declaró Sesshomaru tomando con fuerza la muñeca de Rin.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama…?-Rin no pude terminar su pregunta por la siguiente acción.

Sesshomaru le cortó la muñeca con sus garrar provocando Rin sintiera dolor, pero ella no mostró nada en su expresión que no fuese sorpresa aunque luego se convirtiera en un rostro de placer, vergüenza y dolor.

Sesshomaru alzó la mano de Rin con violencia y lamio lentamente las gotas el pequeño flujo de sangre que salió de la muñeca de Rin, pero aunque el gesto fuera completamente simple, su expresión mostraba un sentimiento de posesión tan fuerte que los youkai se quedaron mudos.

-¡Sesshomaru!-gritó Inue al borde de un infarto y de un ataque de ira.-¡Te he dicho que no toques a mi hija…!

-Si no tengo intención de pedir su mano ¿no es así?-preguntó Sesshomaru mirándolo fijamente.-Tengo todo el derecho de tocarla entonces.

-¿Perdón?-logró preguntar Senjio sintiendo que lo que Sesshomaru iba a decir iba provocar una guerra.

-Senjio e Inue, he venido a pedir la mano de Rin en matrimonio.


End file.
